This invention relates generally to hammermills and other comminuting devices to size grains for different end products, and more particularly to a product feeder for delivering feed product and the like to a hammermill along with a metered quantity of air. Many types of feeders have evolved for product handling, including rotary pocket feeders, vibratory pan feeders, air syphon feeders, and gravity feeders, to name a few.
All agricultural hammermills utilize air to increase their grinding efficiency. The air may be needed to convey away ground product or to keep the screens clear during grinding.
In the prior art feeders, the air has been introduced to the grinding chamber near the hammermill inlet. This abrupt introduction of turbulent air causes poor product flow, and decreases throughput. The ability to introduce air into the feed stream in a nonturbulent manner results in smooth lamina product flow, and increases hammermill grinding efficiency. Conversely, abrupt air introduction can result in turbulent flow, and in some cases, even backflow of product through the air inlet.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.